


When Keith Needs Comfort, He Has It

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [49]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I strongly encourage everyone to heed these tags, Mentions of Alcohol but no one is drunk, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Dads of Marmora, Protective Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: After another victory with team Voltron, Keith's pack and friends go out to celebrate.Too bad a creep had to turn it into a bad night.





	When Keith Needs Comfort, He Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "i’ve always wanted someone to write a scenario where keith is drugged by someone who attempts to rape him, only for the bom dads/paladins(or both idm) to save him in time. maybe the dads could beat the guy up or something idk"

“Today is a joyous day. All shall celebrate tonight!” Keith heard the leader of the planet they were on declare. Keith cheered along with the other gathered in the courtyard of the castle.

The blade of marmora and the paladins of voltron had worked together to free a planetary system from the clutches of the Galra empire. The planet they were on was the only inhabited planet in the system, so everyone on the planet was celebrating. Keith recognized several blades scattered in the crowd, many of them making plans for a night of partying. It was a rare luxury for blades, the chance to spend a night carefree and partying, so no blade ever passed it up.

Keith leaned against Lance as many of the people gathered broke off to go to various cars and pubs around the city to celebrate. The rest of the paladins and Keith’s pack caught up with the two, smiling.

“Let us go celebrate, shall we?” Ulaz said. The group cheered their agreement, while Shiro sighed.

“Ground rules first. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance aren’t allowed to drink. They’re underage where we’re from on Earth,” Instantly, three disappointed groans sounded from the paladins in question. “I’m not entirely comfortable with Keith drinking, but I don’t know how Galra handle drinking ages, so you guys can determine the rules on that. But if he gets hammered, its your responsibility because I dealt with a drunk Keith once and I never want to repeat it.” Shiro said.

“Normally, children as young as Keith would not be drinking, but I suppose I wouldn’t mind if he got a drink or two with very, very low alcohol content.” Kolivan said. He supposed it was only fair, as he knew that Acxa and Regris were both allowed to drink a small amount on special occasions. Plus, he knew Keith would get offended if he wasn’t allowed to drink as well, despite being the same age as Acxa.

“Alright. That should work out fine then. Shall we go and change into something more comfortable?” Allura asked. They all agreed readily, and most even had a tone of relief as they agreed; they were all still dressed in their armor, dented and dirty, and they wanted out of it as quickly as possible.

“I think we should go get changed. Let us meet back here when we are ready?” Kolivan suggested. He tugged his pack away with a small smile. His pack was clearly exhausted due to the battle, but they were waking up and become giddy with excitement over the upcoming celebration.

-

When everyone met up again, they were all in fancy-casual clothes. Not quite considered facncy clothing, but it was clean and polished on everyone. Keith had settled on one of his favorite dresses, a long-sleeved dress made with a lighter, airier material intended for the breezy air that was blowing and in a light gray color.

Lance smile and took Keith’s hand, swinging it lightly and whistling softly as the group walked through the streets that were alive with celebrations. People were playing music and offering delicacies for sale; people were dancing and laughing with the glee of their newfound freedom.

The group didn’t actually decide on a bar or a pub, but more of a restaurant that was no less crowded and noisy than the rest of the city. They were met with cheers and appreciation from all who were in the pub. They chose a table and settled down. The almost-overcrowded restaurant had run short of menus, but the group was happy to share with the people next to them. The wait staff and cooks looked frazzled, no doubt unused to such business on even their busiest of nights.

Lance and Keith split a menu between the two of them, each waiting patiently for the other to ponder over an option before they were ready to flip the page. After a kind warning from on of the nearby aliens that the food was served in rather large portions, they agreed to split a dish that, from the picture, looked a bit like a pizza.

Shiro and Matt, Hunk and Pidge, and Coran and Allura also agreed to split a dish after they saw just how large the portions were. It made sense, as these aliens were rather large in stature, shorter than a Galra but broader. The rest of the Galra at the table decided to each get their own dish, since they could easily eat the amount served and still have a bit of room for dessert.

After they put in their orders, Keith excused himself from to go use the bathroom. As he was walking of the bathroom, he was met with an alien looking down at him.

“My, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing over here?” He asked, in a voice that was all too sweet and patronising for Keith’s tastes. He edged his way around the man and smiled politely.

“I’m flattered, but I really should be getting back to my friends.” Keith said. The man looked in the direction Keith was looking in eagerly and his eyes darkened.

“Wow, I didn’t expect a paladin of voltron to be so sexy.” He said. Keith felt himself tense, extremely uncomfortable.

“Look, I’m flattered, but I really should be getting back t-” Keith was cut off by the man planting a finger on his lips.

“Shh, no need to be so worried. Your friends can wait. Spend some time with me, beautiful.” The man said, running a hand along Keith’s side. Keith frowned and sighed in annoyance.

“My friends will worry about me if I take ten minutes to come back from the bathroom. And I have a boyfriend, so no thank you.” Keith said as politely as he could. As uncomfortable as he was, and no matter how much he yearned to tell the man off, he knew he couldn’t ruin the good image of Voltron over something so small. He broke away from the man and walked back to the paladins and his pack, taking his seat next to Lance once again. Lance seemed to take notice of the way Keith was now kind of tense and very clearly uncomfortable.

“You took a while to come back, honey. Did something happen?” He asked and suddenly, all of the attention was on Keith. Keith shrunk shyly into Lance’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“No, nothing happened. Just a creepy guy hitting on me.” Keith said. Lance frowned and huffed.

“God, can’t even get away from the creeps even in space, huh? I’m sorry, babe.” Lance said sympathetically. Keith sighed softly and leaned against Lance as their food arrived.

Time passed as though nothing had happened after that. The food was divine and everyone ended up having room for dessert as well. The group ordered dessert, once again splitting dishes due to the serving sizes. While the group was waiting, Keith spotted a piece of artwork along the far wall that peaked his interest. Once again, he excused himself and got up, moving closer so he could get a good look at the mural. It seemed to depict friendship and loyalty, but Keith never was good at picking up on the deeper aspects of art or writing.

“Did you come to see me again, beautiful?” A voice spoke from just over Keith’s shoulder. Keith felt a cold sort of fear run down his spine, though he knew not why when he turned around and faced the same man from earlier. In his mind, he had no reason to be scared, the man hadn’t done much more than talk to him, after all.

“No, I came to see the mural.” Keith answered simply.

“Oh? That mural is boring, some sit with me and my friends.” The man said in a way that Keith assumed he thought was enticing. Keith shook his head.

“No, thank you. My boyfriend is waiting for me.” Keith said simply. The man merely grinned and grabbed Keith’s hip, pulling him flush against himself.

“Your boyfriend is no match for me, whoever he is.” He said. Keith shoved himself away from the man with a growl.

“He’s triple the man you’ll ever be!” Keith snapped. The man sighed in what Keith thought was defeat.

“At least let me buy you a drink, beautiful.” The man said. Keith thought for a moment and figured that it might get the man to leave him alone, before he nodded and sat at the bar and waited patiently.

Soon enough, a glass of a bright orange drink was placed in front of him that reminded Keith of the color of orange juice. When he took a sip, he found that it was very sweet-tasting.

“Thank you.” Keith said. The man smiled, a wide, toothy, crooked grin that gave Keith the chills, not at all reassured by the fact that he hovered nearby while Keith sipped at his drink. Keith got up to go to back to his pack, but the man shoved him back into the seat.

“What’s the rush, beautiful? Let the drink take over your soul.” He said smoothly. Keith felt himself freeze in fear at the wild look in the man’s eyes. He panicked even more when he started to feel heavy, almost as if he was tired. The man took notice and grinned.

“Let me take you back to your room. What room is it?” He asked. Keith frowned and opened his mouth, and he slowly said the room number.

“6437.” Keith said softly. The man nodded and grabbed Keith’s hand, leading him to the elevator. Keith went to say something but felt fear grip his insides when he found that he couldn’t voice his thoughts no matter how hard he tried. The man looked over and grinned.

“Weblum got your tongue?” He asked teasingly. Keith went to move to the edge of the elevator and found that he couldn’t move anything except for his fingers and toes. The man scooped him up and took the room key from Keith’s pocket, slipping into the hotel room when they came up to it. Keith felt himself being laid out onto the bed that hadn’t yet been made into a nest.

“Do not worry, beautiful.” The man said, and Keith felt tears well up in his eyes. He was scared- no, scratch that, he was terrified. He wanted to scream as the man worked Keith’s dress off of him, leaving him half-naked in front of a man he didn’t now, yet he couldn’t.

The man reached down to unbuckle his pants, and Keith felt the tears slip down his face, dripping onto the fancy bedspread below his ears. He didn’t want this, but he supposed his comfort wasn’t the point, and the man was going to take what he wanted from Keith whether Keith wanted it or not.

Keith wanted to fight back when the man grabbed onto the waistband of his underwear, slipping it down his legs. But he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried to get his arms to move to shove the man away, to get his legs to kick the man as hard as possible. He wanted to scream for help, surely there was someone in a nearby room who would hear and investigate. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t force any sort of sound from his throat.

-

“Where has Keith gone? He has been gone far too long to just be looking at the art.” Antok stated worriedly as he glanced around the restaurant.

“Perhaps he was just tired, and returned back to our room to nest and go to sleep? He probably just forgot to let us know, you know how he gets when he’s tired.” Kolivan said soothingly, gently nuzzling Antok to get the man to calm down. “In fact, why don’t we go to the room and check to see if Keith is there. If he is not there, then we can worry.” He said logically, standing up. Antok stood up as well and glanced to the rest of his pack. It seemed as though Regris and Acxa were not far from being taken to bed either, both of them tired, already worn out from the long battle they had endured. All of the paladins and the rest of the pack were certainly not far either, and Pidge was already asleep between Lance and Hunk, their glasses askew on their face and the last scraps of their dessert forgotten of the plate that they were splitting with Hunk. They had divided the plate in half, one half for them both to eat. 

Kolivan led Antok out of the restaurant and to the elevators, stepping inside.

“Out kit is probably fast asleep right about now.” Kolivan said gently. He knew Antok was very protective over the three kits, as well as the paladins, and got extremely worried when they were separated in a new place. Antok nodded and tried to calm himself as the elevator doors slid open on their floor and the pair walked down the hallway. Kolivan frowned when he saw that their door was slightly ajar. “Oh, Keith must have forgotten to close it. We will have to have a talk with him about that.” Kolivan said, pushing the door open.

He felt his blood run cold at what he saw.

There was Keith, laid out on the bed, frozen and unspeaking. What made it worse was that his eyes were darting around in fear, and he was completely exposed to the unfamiliar man standing at the foot of his bed, his belt unbuckled and his pants unzipped. One hand was spreading Keith’s legs apart, a hand sneaking between them and groping places that Kolivan strongly believed should only be touched by another once one was of age and under purely consensual circumstances, of which Keith met neither of these. He was still very underage by Galran standards, and this was clearly not consensual.

Antok immediately saw red, rushing forward and ripping the man away from his youngest kit, slamming his head repeatedly into the nearest table, growling all the while. Although Kolivan would love to kill the man as well, he figured that he should focus on his kit if Antok was focusing on making the man regret his actions. He went to Keith side and rumbled soothingly. He grabbed one of Thace shirts and slipped it over Keith’s head. He figured that it was the easiest way to quickly cover Keith up in a vain attempt to conserve Keith’s dignity, as he doubted Keith would like Kolivan helping him into his underwear.

He grabbed his datapad and sent a message to the rest of his pack and all of the paladins that simply read ‘Nest. Now. Emergency.’ He sent Ulaz another message, asking him to grab the med kit from the pod they had arrived in. He turned back to the kit, rumbling soothingly.

“I promise you are okay now. That man can not come back, Antok it taking him down to the police station on the corner of the street.” Kolivan said. Tears continued to spill from Keith’s eyes, gently wiped away by Kolivan. Kolivan felt his ears pin back in worry. Keith had yet to respond to him. “Kit, if you can hear me, blink once.” He instructed gently.

Slowly, Keith blinked, and Kolivan slumped in relief.

“Good. Is it okay if I touch you? I just want to roll you onto your side, I know you prefer laying that way.” Kolivan said gently. “Blink once for yes, twice for no.” He said. Another moment passed before Keith once again blinked, and Kolivan gently rolled Keith onto his side and draped a blanket over him. His ears perked up when he heard the door open, and looked over to see Antok come in.

 

“He can no longer hurt you, kit. He was recently released from this planet’s prisons for a very similar crime, so I have no doubt that he will be sent right back.” Antok said. When he didn’t get a response, he turned to Kolivan with a whine of worry. “Is he okay?” He asked.

“I am not a doctor, so I am unsure why he is reacting this way. Perhaps he went into this state out of shock, or perhaps he in under the influence of something. Ulaz can clear it up for us when he arrives.” Kolivan said. He heard the door open yet again, his pack members and the paladins entering the room.

“What happened, Kolivan? Why is my kit crying?” Krolia demanded.

“Antok and I found a man attempting to violate our kit in the worst possible way. Antok took the man to the police, but Ulaz, I need your assistance. Keith has not moved without my assistance, nor has he made a noise. Do you think he could have gone into shock?” Kolivan asked. Ulaz moved forward and frowned worriedly, looking at the first aid kit.

“It does not look like shock. My best guess is that he has been drugged, but we do not have the supplies to test for such a thing. I could go ask the nearby medical clinic for a test, though.” Ulaz said. Kolivan nodded and gently wiped Keith’s tears away again.

“I think that would be best. If he really was drugged, we should know what he was given.” He said, and Ulaz gently nudged his nose against Keith’s cheek affectionately before leaving.

The paladins had stood speechless since they had entered. Pidge hadn’t said a word despite having woken up on the elevators. Many of the paladins felt physically sick at the mere thought of something like that happening to anybody, much less one of their closest friends. Shiro took a deep breath and sighed softly.

“What will happen after this? Keith was drugged and someone tried to rape him. He isn’t just going to recover from this overnight.” He pointed out. If Keith could make a noise, he would have winced. He had been trying to avoid the reality of what had happened to him, and Shiro telling it like it was, rape, made it seem real. There was no avoiding it now.

“We will support him through this. If my pack, and you paladins prove to not be enough help, the blades have experienced therapists that he can talk to should he feel he needs or wants it.” Kolivan said. He regarded the paladins and smiled gently. “The therapist offer is open to you all as well. Many of you are just teenagers and have been through so much. Shiro is older, but he has been through a lot as well.” Kolivan said.

Ulaz came back in with a small box. “This is a small but accurate test. We swab the inside of Keith’s cheek, stick it in the tube, and it will give us a list of substances he has recently ingested.” Ulaz explained. “Can I test you, Keith? Blink once for yes, twice for no.” Keith almost immediately blinked once, wanting nothing more than to know what he had been given.

Ulaz gently opened Keith’s mouth and swabbed the inside of his cheek, sticking the sample into the tube. He watched the digital sensor until a two-item list appeared. The first was a very low-alcohol content drink, which Ulaz paid no attention to. He swore colorfully when he saw the second one, however.

“He was given a substance known informally to the universe as the ‘Muscle Stopper’. The effects include an inability to move any muscle of the body while conserving the function of the organs, and being unable to make a noise. It is used most often to be slipped into the drink or food,” Ulaz explained. “It is ultimately not harmful, and we need to simply wait until the effects wear off. He will slowly but surely regain movement and speech capabilities.” Ulaz explained.

Lance moved forward and gently patted the space next to Keith.

“Can I lay here with you, honey? I won’t be mad if you say no, do what makes you comfortable.” Lance said. Keith sat unmoving for a moment before he blinked once, and Lance laid down, gently running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Blink twice if you want me to stop, babe.” Lance said. Pidge moved forward and smiled sadly at Keith.

“Hey, Keith. Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Pidge asked. Keith turned a bit green, his stomach protesting the very idea of eating or drinking at that moment. Pidge panicked and gently but firmly rubbed Keith’s back in small circles in the way Matt did whenever Pidge wasn’t feeling well.

“Oh, kit, I am so sorry this has happened to you.” Thace said in despair, tentatively grooming his youngest kit. Regris whimpered and whined, unsure of how to help his younger brother, while Acxa was quietly ‘murr’-ing, a purr-like sound used by kits to convey uncertainty and fear.

-

Slowly, the gathered group noticed as Keith was able to whimper and whine to his pack, the small noises the only thing he was capable of making. His pack responded with rumbles of comfort, Thace continuing to groom him. By that point, Keith’s hair was as shiny and soft as it could get. He was able to move his hand and feet by that point as well.

It took about an hour and a half after that for him to be able to move and talk like normal. He tensed and squirmed uncomfortably.

“I appreciate that you guys are trying to comfort me, but can you back up a little bit? I still want you close enough to touch, but… not crowding me?” Keith asked shyly. His pack immediately back up a little bit, gently shifting the sleeping paladins. The humans and Alteans had long since fallen asleep, too tired despite wanting to wait for Keith to regain movement and speech capabilities.

“Of course, kit.” Thace said. Keith shifted and sighed quietly, sitting up and stretching. He looked over and sighed quietly, whining for his pack. Ulaz gently rubbed Keith’s back.

“Dad?” Keith asked. Kolivan looked over at the name.

“Yes, my kit?” Kolivan asked. Whenever Keith needed advice on his relationship with Lance, he was more likely to seek out Kolivan, Antok, Thace, or Ulaz.

“Do you think Lance is going might leave me because of this?” Keith asked quietly.

“Of course not, kit! Lance is not that sort of person, I can tell. Whyever would you think that?” Kolivan said.

“Because I might not be ready for that type of intimacy for a while, and he might get tired of waiting.” Keith said, as though it were the most logical thing in the world. Kolivan frowned.

“Lance is not in this relationship just for intimacy, Keith, I can tell. He loves you so, so much. He wants to help you through this.” Kolivan said. Keith relaxed and nodded, looking at the sleeping paladins. He got up and shuffled to the paladins, draping a blanket over each of them. He stayed by Lance’s side and shuffled awkwardly, laying next to him and starting to groom his hair.

“Dad, did you really mean what you said about you all trying to help me?” Keith asked quietly. Kolivan nodded and gently nuzzled Keith’s cheek.

“As truthful as I can ever be, my kit. We will not let you get through this alone, you have my word.” Kolivan said. Keith smiled and sat up, looking around. He looked conflicted as to where he wanted to lay.

Keith eventually shuffled to Lance’s other side so that he was close to where Antok was sleeping, snagging onto the end of his tail as he curled up against Lance. The sudden movement next to him caused Lance to wake up, turning over and smiling when he saw Keith.

“There’s my beautiful mate.” Lance said with a smile. Keith tensed and shrank away from Lance.

“Please don’t call me beautiful.” Keith whispered.

“Why not? That’s what you are.” Lance said. Keith sighed softly and looked away.

“He kept calling me beautiful.” Keith whispered. Lance felt his heart break for Keith, the fact that a wonderful descriptor had turned into a sour memory.

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I’ll call you everything else. Stunning, handsome, amazing, sweet, breathtaking…” Lance said. Keith turned redder with every adjective Lance listed, burying his face in Lance’s chest.

“I love you.” Keith whispered. Lance smiled and gently carded his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Lance said. “I’m so, so sorry that this happened to you, and I swear I’ll never ask anything you aren’t ready to share, but I have to know: was it the same creep you told me about?” Lance asked. Keith nodded into his chest, and Lance swore so colorfully that Krolia didn’t know most of the human swears he had used.

“I’m so, so sorry, honey. I should have gotten him away from you the moment you told me about him.” Lance said, guilt heavy in his voice. Keith gently smacked Lance’s arms.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this. You didn’t know he would go that far.” Keith said. Ulaz frowned.

“I am sorry for interrupting, but he told you about his attacker?” He asked. Lance looked over and nodded sadly.

“Yeah. When he first went to the bathroom, he told me about this creepy guy who was flirting with him.” Lance said. “He ended up being Keith’s attacker.” Keith tensed and took a deep breath.

“Can we please not talk about it? I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Keith said. Lance immediately shut up and nodded. Ulaz grabbed a small take-away platter from the small fridge they had in the suite and gave it to Keith.

“Eat. You need it.” Ulaz said. Keith nodded and offered a bite to Lance, who smiled and took it.

“Still tastes good cold.” Lance said. Keith started eating quietly, a blanket draped over his shoulders. Krolia reached over and gently wrapped Keith in an embrace.

“I am so glad you are okay, my kit.” She said. Keith turned and tightly wrapped his arms around his mother, his head resting on his shoulder.

Keith had a special bond with Krolia, as did all of the kits in their pack. He didn’t have to say a word or even make a sound for Krolia to know exactly what he needed. Kolivan had always attributed it to Krolia’s maternal instinct, as did Krolia.

Krolia held Keith securely in her arms, rumbling quietly to Keith.

“I love you, my kit. Nothing will ever get me to stop loving you.” Krolia said quietly. “I am positive that the same goes for your siblings, your fathers, your mate, and your friends.” She added, looking around as she noticed the paladins slowly awaking one by one.

As Hunk woke up, he observed Keith being held and comforted by Krolia, and he couldn’t help but be grateful that he was allowed to be a witness to it.

This was Keith at his most vulnerable; a Keith letting his walls down and fully trusting those around them with the most vulnerable version of himself. At any other point in time, Keith may have ran to the connected room that the paladins were sharing. He would shove them away and bottle everything up within himself, a ticking timebomb, that would explode in a flurry of emotions at the slightest wrong move.

Hunk was grateful that Keith trusted the paladins with this version of himself, trusted them to give him comfort and not to judge him.

“Yeah, nothing will ever get me to stop loving you, sweetheart. I love you so, so much.” Lance said, rubbing Keith’s back gently. Keith looked over and smiled. He glanced around the room and saw his two siblings still awake but clearly exhausted, as though they hadn’t slept a wink. He squirmed free of his mother’s arms and got up, going over to the pair and pulling them over to the pack, laying Acxa between Kolivan and Antok and laying Regris between Thace and Ulaz. He draped a blanket over both of them and gently nuzzled them, trying to rumble in response to their concerned whines. 

Keith returned to his mother and Lance, a small, hesitant smile gracing his features. Lance, however, was frowning slightly.

“Keith, honey, Kolivan told me about how you were scared I would leave you if you didn’t feel ready for sex because of this.” Lance said. “I want you to know that I would never, ever do that to you. I would wait forever and a day for you to be ready for anything, especially something as intimate and special as sex.” Lance said. Keith smiled and hugged Lance, gently grooming Lance’s hair. Lance relaxed and gently rubbed Keith’s back.

“I can’t tell you how much that means to me, Lancey.” Keith said. “And I want you to know that I would wait as long as you needed for anything. This isn’t just me.” Keith said, gently kissing Lance’s cheek. Lance grinned and leaned his head on top of Keith’s, closing his eyes. Keith glanced down at Thace’s shirt that he was wearing before glancing at Lance. “Do you have your jacket on you?” Keith asked. Lance smiled and got up, going into the connected room and returning with the mutually loved jacket. Keith clutched onto it and leaned against Lance, smiling.

Shiro got up from where he was laying and gently smoothed Keith’s hair back, a solid and silent presence that made Keith smile. Keith turned and gently hugged Shiro, basking in the silent comfort his older brother figure was giving him. Shiro gently patted Keith’s back and smiled.

“Hunk made some cookies and brought them alone for us to snack on, do you want some?” He asked quietly. Keith nodded silently, and he felt Hunk get up from his spot to go grab the cookies.

Before he knew it, a cookie was being held enticingly under his nose. He snatched the sweet treat and bit into it, grinning.

“This tastes just like a chocolate chip cookie!” He exclaimed. “Its so good, Hunk.” Keith said. Hunk smiled bashfully, as he was always shy about compliments.

“Thanks, buddy. I’m glad you like them. Eat as many as you want, okay?” Hunk said, leaving the container within reach. Keith smiled and relaxed within the pile of comfort that was his pack, his mate, and his best friends.

Here, he was safe from anyone who wanted to hurt him. Between his pack and the paladins, any potential attacker was going to be met with some of the most skilled fighters in the universe.

Here, he was bathed in comfort and support, and he knew that he always would. He would always have a shoulder to cry on and warm arms to hold him in comfort. He always had someone to talk to, who would give him comfort in response.

He had nowhere he’d rather be than here, surrounded by his friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans


End file.
